dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Вудлегса
Вудлегс — отважный пират, капитан корабля "Поступь моряка". Инструменты *Топор — "I be axe'n th'questions 'round here!" ("Здесь я буду задавать вопросы!") *Кирка — "Let's get them treasures!" ("Давай найдём эти сокровища!") *Лопата — "Ima' gold digger!" ("Я добытчик золота!") *Вилы — "Can I be diggin' treasures wit' this?" ("Смогу ли я копать сокровища с этим?") *Молот — "Ye could put quite a 'ole in a boat wit' tis." ("Ты можешь проделать дырку в лодке с этим.") *Бритва — "Shavin's fer princes and lawyers." ("Бритьё для принцев и юристов.") *Роскошный топор — "`Tis one way ta use treasure." ("Один из способов использования сокровищ.") *Элитная кирка — "Thet pick is made o'mighty soft metal." ("Эта кирка сделана из о-могучего мягкого металла.") *Королевская лопата — "Perfect for buryin' me treasures." ("Идеальна для закапывания моих сокровищ.") Shipwrecked *Мачете — "Ye be slicin'!" ("Ты будешь разрублен!") *Роскошное мачете — "'Tis a mighty 'eavy blade." ("Мощный тяжёлый клинок.") Освещение *Костёр — "Anyone know a good sea shanty 'side me?" ("Кто-нибудь знает хорошую шанти?") *Костёр (пылающий) — "She be a roarin'." ("Она пылает.") *Костёр (умеренно жаркий) — "Warm n' cozy." ("Тепло и уютно.") *Костёр (затухающий) — "Fire's goin'oot." ("Огонь тухнет.") *Костёр (потухший) — "She be done." *Костёр (угли) — "Th'fire needs ta be fed." ("Огонь нужно кормить.") *Кострище — "'Tis nearly burnt out." ("Оно почти прогорело.") *Кострище (пылающее) — "'Tis a mercy thet me ship is ney nearby." ("Хорошо, что мой корабль не близко.") *Кострище (умеренно жаркое) "Better keep me distance." ("Лучше я буду держаться подальше.") *Кострище (затухающее) — "'Tis goin' ta need some fuel soon." ("Скоро ему будет нужно немного топлива.") *Кострище (потухшее) — "Th'fire has left." ("Огонь ушёл.") *Кострище (угли) — "'Tis nearly burnt out." ("Оно почти прогорело.") *Факел — "Now I can spot treasure in th'dark!" ("Теперь я могу искать сокровища в темноте!") *Факел (погас) — "Me light went out!" ("Мой свет погас!") *Светильник Джека — "A wee bit heavy fer a lantern." ("Достаточно тяжёлый вес для фонаря.") *Шахтёрская каска — "A light at sea keeps me calm." ("Свет в море меня успокаивает.") *Фонарь — "'Tis a fine light." ("Этой неплохой источник света.") Reign of Giants *Эндотермический костёр — "Th'flames be lickin' th'dark." *Эндотермический костёр (пылающий) — "I be glad this fire is in a pit and not on me ship." ("Хорошо, что этот огонь в костре, а не у меня на корабле.") *Эндотермический костёр (умеренно прохладный) — "Good ta warm me'self by." *Эндотермический костёр (затухающий) — "Th'fire be gettin' low." ("Огонь угасает.") *Эндотермический костёр (потухший) — "Th'fire be out." ("Огонь погас.") *Эндотермический костёр (угли) — "Th'fire be goin'oot." ("Огонь погас.") *Эндотермическое кострище — "Th'flames be lickin' th'dark." *Эндотермическое кострище (пылающее) — "I be glad this fire is in a pit and not on me ship." *Эндотермическое кострище (умеренно прохладное) — "Good ta warm me'self by." *Эндотермическое кострище (затухающее) — "Th'fire be gettin' low." ("Огонь угасает.") *Эндотермическое кострище (потухшее) — "Th'fire be out." ("Огонь погас.") *Эндотермическое кострище (угли) — "Th'fire be goin'oot." ("Огонь погас.") *Кротокуляры — "Gives eyes of a ghost in th'night!" ("Даёт глаза призрака в ночи.") Shipwrecked *Камин — "Keeps th'wind off a good fire." ("Держит ветер подальше от огня.") *Обсидиановое кострище — "Need ta be careful ta not burn me legs." ("Надо быть осторожным, чтобы не сжечь мои ноги.") *Обсидиановое кострище (пылающее) — "'Tis a mercy thet me ship is ney nearby." ("Хорошо, что мой корабль не близко.") *Обсидиановое кострище (умеренно жаркое) — "Hot by th'fire." ("Горячий огонь.") *Обсидиановое кострище (затухающее) — "'Tis goin' ta need some fuel soon."("Скоро ему будет нужно немного топлива.") *Обсидиановое кострище (потухшее) — "Th'fire has left." ("Огонь ушёл.") *Обсидиановое кострище (угли) — "'Tis nearly burnt out." ("Оно почти выгорело.") *Бутылочный фонарь — "Thet's one use fer a bottle." ("Одно из использований бутылки") *Лодочный факел — "Fer a torch on me boat, not fer torchin' me boat." ("Для огня на моём корабле, а не для поджога моего корабля.") *Лодочный фонарь — "Fer night sails." ("Для ночных плаваний.") Выживание *Спальник — "Don't look fit fer a dry nights sleep." *Палатка — "I prefers a water bed." *Палатка (сгорела) — "Thet's whut ye get fer trustin' yer snoozes ta land." *Рюкзак — "I be packin' now." *Сачок — "Keeps th'buggies outta me no teeth." *Удочка — "'Tis a useful tool." ("Этой полезная штуковина.") *Ловушка — "I prefer ta meet me foes head-on." *Ловушка для птиц — "Once ye fly in, ye don't fly oot." ("Однажды залетев, обратно ты уже н вылетишь.") *Лечебная мазь — "Thet will soothe me wounds." *Зонтик — "I do like ta keep me powder dry." *Медовый бинт — "Fer layabout swabs." *Свиной мешок — "From th'flesh o'th'boar." *Термальный камень — "Me rock friend." ("Мой каменный друг") *Термальный камень (холодный) — "Me chilly rock friend." ("Мой холодный каменный друг.") *Термальный камень (замерзший) — "Me rock friend be freezin'!" ("Мой каменный друг замёрз!") *Термальный камень (теплый) — "Me cozy rock friend." *Термальный камень (горячий) — "Me rock friend be gettin' toasty." *Меховой спальник — "Sweet, hairy dreams." ("Прекрасные, шерстяные сны.") *Компас — "'Tis a compass." ("Это компас.") *Компас (восток) — "Ta th'East!" ("На восток!") *Компас (север) — "Ta th'North!" ("На север!") *Компас (северо-восток) — "Ta th'Nor' East!" ("На северо-восток!") * Компас (северо-запад) — "Ta th'Nor' West!" ("На северо-запад!") *Компас (юг) — "Ta th'South!" ("На юг!") *Компас (юго-восток) — "Ta th'Sou' East!" ("На юго-восток!") *Компас (юго-запад) — "Ta th'Sou' West!" ("На юго-запад!") *Компас (запад) — "Ta th'West!" ("На запад!") Reign of Giants *Милый зонтик — "A lil water ne'er hurt nobody." ("Немного воды ещё не кому не навредило.") *Навес для сиесты — "I hate sleeping on land." ("Я ненавижу спать на суше.") *Навес для сиесты (сгорел) — "No good fer nappin' now." ("Теперь не так хорош, чтобы вздремнуть.") *Терморюкзак — "A mighty chill runs through this here pack." *Роскошный веер — "'Tis a sail for me face." Shipwrecked *Антидот — "'Tis th'sea thet'll claim me, not some sickly biter." *Пальмовый рюкзак — "Thatch th'ticket!" *Тропический зонтик — "I's a pirate wit' an umbrella." ("Я пират с зонтиком.") *Навес из пальмовых листьев — "Needs a hammock!" *Забавный обезьяний мячик — "This be unsettlin'." *Тропический веер — "Beat th'heat." *Морской мешок — "Me travels moist'ly hereout." Морское(SW) *Бревенчатый плот — "She don't look too sturdy." *Бамбуковый плот — "This vessel be an embarrassment!" *Гребная лодка — "I ain't rowed since I was a young swab." *Грузовая лодка — "Fer th'hoarder at sea." *Бронированная лодка — "She's a tough 'un." *Поступь моряка — "Me ship. She's me Sea Legs." *Набор для ремонта лодки — "Never set sail wit'out'er." *Пальмовый парус — "Fer catchin' th'blow." *Тканевый парус — "Fancy sail, thet." *Кожаный парус — "Farewell ye land lubbers!" *Лёгкий перьевой парус — "'Tis light as a feather." *Железный ветер — "Woodlegs prefers 'is sail." *Лодочная пушка — "Ready ta fire six pounders!" *Морская ловушка — "Tis' a pirate's lunch fer me!" *Траловая сеть — "Fer trawl'n around." *Подзорная труба — "Aye eye!" *Суперподзорная труба — "Eye see clear ta th'horizon!" ("Мой глаз видит хоть до горизонта!") *Капитанская фуражка — "Look smart mateys! Captain on deck!" *Пиратская двууголка — "Yo-ho-ho!" ("Ё-хо-хо!") *Спасательный жилет — "Bah! For swabs only!" *Счастливая шляпа — "'Tis me lucky hat!" ("Это моя счастливая шляпа!") *Буй — "Buoy am me glad ta see ya." Еда *Холодильник — "Good fer keepin' me food." ("Неплох для хранения моей еды.") *Грядка — "'Spose th'ground be somewhat useful." *Грядка (сгорела) — "'Tis blackened." *Грядка (растёт плод) — "Aye, 'tis breaking free o'its earthly bonds." *Грядка (нужно удобрить) — "Th'ground be lookin' hungry." *Казан — "Th'pot be empty." *Казан (сгорел) — "Th'pot be burnt up." *Казан (готовится) — "'Tis a slow recipe." *Казан (скоро приготовится) — "Ye'll be done soon 'nuff." *Казан (приготовлено) — "'Tis ready for eatin'." *Улей — "Thar be bees." *Улей (сгорел) — "I smell burnt honey..." *Улей (меда нет) — "'Tis empty o'th'golden treasure." *Улей (немного мёда) — "'Tis a wee bit o'gold left." *Улей (полон мёда) — "Thar be gold in this box!" *Сушилка — "Hangin' spot fer me meats." *Сушилка (сгорела) — "Thet be a shame." ("Это позор.") *Сушилка (мясо сушится) — "Swing, swing, into me mouth!" *Сушилка (мясо сушится в дождь) — "Th'rain don't be helpin'." ("Дождь не помогает.") *Сушилка (мясо высушилось) — "She's ready!" ("Оно готово!") Reign of Giants *Ведро с удобрениями — "Feed some plants wit' this." Shipwrecked *Ловушка для мидий — "Fer lurin' mussels into me belly." Наука *Научная машина — "I heard 'bout this science stuff. 'Tis up'n comin'." *Научная машина (сгорела) — "I guess science ain't so hot after all." *Алхимический двигатель — "It does whut?" *Алхимический двигатель (сгорел) — "It won't be doin' whatever it done before." *Измеритель температуры — "Arrr brrrrrr!" *Измеритель температуры (сгорел) — "Thet don't help me now." *Дождеметр — "Sailor's arre walkin' rain-thingies!" *Дождеметр (сгорел) — "Ye couldn't predict fire could ye!" *Порох — "Packs quite th'punch." *Громоотвод- "Protectin' me from th'eavens." *Громоотвод (наэлектризован) — "Dodged thet!" *Жезл поиска — "She'll help ol'Woodlegs sniff out treasures." *Жезл поиска (далеко) — "Thar is nary a whiff of treasure nearby." *Жезл поиска (неподалеку) — "Take Woodlegs ta th'treasures!" *Жезл поиска (близко) — "Woodlegs be closing in!" *Жезл поиска (очень близко) — "Whar be th'treasures?!" Reign of Giants *Снежкомётная машина (выключена) — "Hope no fires start 'round 'ere." *Снежкомётная машина (включена) — "This area be protected from fires." *Снежкомётная машина (низкий расход топлива) — "'Tis nearly empty." *Электрическая штуковина — "Whut be this?" Shipwrecked *Генератор льда 3000 — "'Tis outta fuel." *Генератор льда 3000 (очень медленно) — "'Tis chokin'!" *Генератор льда 3000 (медленно) — "'Tis sputterin'." *Генератор льда 3000 (нормально) — "'Tis runnin' fine." *Генератор льда 3000 (быстро) — "'Tis chuggin' along." Бой *Копьё — "I could jabber on wit' this all day." *Мясная бита — "Made wit' metal from th'finest meat mines." *Травяная броня — "Only a landlubber would think o'makin' armor from grass." *Деревянная броня — "At least wood floats." *Мраморная броня — "This'd sink like a stone in th'sea." *Футбольный шлем — "Keeps me melon safe." *Усыпляющий дротик — "Whisper 'em ta sleep." *Огненный дротик — "I be breathin' fire." *Духовой дротик — "A swab's weapon." *Бумеранг — "I prefer somethin' thet don't come back at me head." *Бумеранг (не пойман) — "Infernal weapon!" *Пчелиная мина — "Step 'n get stung." *Клыкастая ловушка — "I may be toothless, but this trap ain't." Reign of Giants *Ветродуй — "Whut unholy nonsense be 'tis?" *Моргенштерн — "'Tis a glowin' sword!" *Чешуйчатая броня — "She be hot ta th'touch o'me enemies!" Shipwrecked *Броня из ракушек — "Me mateys would laugh at me..." *Известняковая броня — "This'd sink like a stone on th'sea." *Кактусовая броня — "Me'd like ta see them try ta hit Woodlegs now!" *Рогатый шлем — "'Tis a hat o'th'ox." *Гарпунное ружьё — "Load a spear an'let'er fly!" *Ядовитый дротик — "A swab's weapon." *Отравленное копьё — "A coward's weapon." *Абордажная сабля — "Aye, 'tis a true pirate's blade." *Кокосовая граната — "Packs a fruit punch!" *Кокосовая граната (горит) — "Surprise! 'Tis explodin' fruit!" Конструкции *Брусчатка — "Me ain't no ground lubber." *Деревянная стена — "Keeps yer land safe if thet's yer fancy." *Деревянная стена (сгорела) — "Won't be wallin' anymore." *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "Walls arrr fer land and land be fer lubbers." *Дом свина — "Looks like an outhouse, don't it?" *Дом свина (сгорел) — "Fire's done 'is work here." *Дом свина (свет включен) — "'Ere piggy, piggy." *Дом свина (свет выключен) — "Gettin' some shut eye, 'e is." *Каменная стена — "It would sink at sea." *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) — "Stone wall fer all yer land concerns." *Ковёр — "Me ain't no ground lubber." *Паркет — "Creaks under me pegleg." *Птичья клетка — "No parrot o'mine could bear a cagin'." *Птичья клетка (птица в клетке) — "How ye like yer cell, matey?" *Птичья клетка (птица спит) — "Awww look at thet. Th'peeper's sleepin'." *Птичья клетка (птица голодна) — "Y'feelin' a wee bit peckish?" *Птичья клетка (птица голодает) — "Woodlegs b'hungry too, y'know!" *Птичья клетка (птица мертва) — "Yer soul's gon ta th'depths." *Птичья клетка (скелет) — "Davey Bones." *Стена из травы — "Th'only walls I tolerate arr in me cabin." *Стена из травы (сгорела) — "Th'hay wall burnt up, go figure." *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Hope there arrr'nt any wild horses about." *Сундук —"Aye, th' meaning o'life inna box." *Сундук (сгорел) — "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" *Табличка — "Must be somethin' important 'round'ere." *Табличка (сгорела) — "Used ta be markin' somethin'." *Хижина зайца — "Thet be one big carrot." *Хижина зайца (сгорела) — "Burnt to th'earth!" *Шахматный пол — "Me ain't no ground lubber." *Папоротник в горшке — "Now whut use 'ave I for a house plant?" Reign of Giants *Чешуйчатый сундук — "'Tis keepin me treasures safe n'sound." Shipwrecked *Дом дикого кабана — "Bet them bores be knowin' how ta parrrrrty." *Хижина подлого примата — "They ain't much fer housekeepin'." *Мешок с песком — "Fer keepin' th'flood waters at bay." *Мешок с песком (в инвентаре) — "Woodlegs'd never lug th'land with'im!" *Ковёр из змеиной кожи — "Me ain't no ground lubber." *Песчаный замок — "I be a sandcastle master builder!" *Песчаный замок (рассыпается) — "No pirate can make a better sandcastle than ol'Woodlegs!" *Дракунье логово — "D'ya think 'tis full o'treasure?" Материалы *Верёвка — "Fer lashin' stuff ta stuff." *Доски — "Good n' straight." *Каменный блок — "Thet be well tooled stone." *Папирус — "Aye! A fresh map!" *Аметист — "Shiny and valuable!" *Топливо ужаса — "I've seen thet dark magic asea..." Shipwrecked *Ткань — "Fabric fer a sail!" *Известняк — "No good fer ship buildin'." *Пустая бутылка — "She's empty." *Лёд — "Ney good fer sailin'." Магия *Шляпусник — "Me ain't had enuff learnin' ta say a word like thet." *Шляпусник (сгорел) — "Good! I didn't like saying yer name anyhow." *Теневой манипулятор — "Witchcraft wit' this'un, no two ways about'er." *Теневой манипулятор (сгорел) — "Th'dark arts didn't save ye." *Мясное чучело — "Don't capture me likeness at all!" *Мясное чучело (сгорело) — "Won't be resurrectin' nuthin' anymores." *Огонь ночи — "Don't provide much comfort, do it?" *Флейта Пана — "Blankets ye inta a bewitched sleep." *Тёмный меч — "Me cursed cutlass." *Броня ночи — "Feels good ta put it on." *Человек-оркестр — "Whut's th'point o'this?" *Мышиная бита — "I'd let this fly at me enemies." *Амулет кошмаров — "Looks good on Woodlegs!" *Животворящий амулет — "A wee bit o'insurance round me neck." *Ледяной амулет — "Chilly." *Ледяной посох — "Thet staff be chillin'." *Огненный посох — "Woodlegs learned not ta play wit' fire." *Центр телелокации (не работает) — "Needs more o'them purpley gemmies." *Центр телелокации (активен) — "She be in focus now!" *Башня телелокации (нужны аметисты) — "Tis full o'treasure." *Башня телелокации (активна) — "'Tis lackin' treasure." *Посох телелокации — "I prefer a fast ship and th'wind at me back." *Пояс сытости — "How bad do I wanna protect myself?" Reign of Giants *Старый колокольчик — "Thar be dingin' 'n 'lingin'." Shipwrecked *Шляпиратусник — "She looks great in thet hat." *Шляпиратусник (сгорел) — "What a shame." *Сливная флейта — "A flute ta play a lil diddy." Одежда *Венок — "'Tis a pretty flower 'at." *Зимняя шапка — "Keeps me noggin' from freezin'." *Набор для шитья — "Get me a swab ta do me sewin'." *Наушники — "Thet hat be makin' squeakin' sounds." *Перьевая шляпа — "'Tis a hat o'birdy treasures." *Соломенная шляпа — "Not fit fer a captain. But makes fer a cool head." *Толстовка — "Clothes from a nose!" *Трость — "I got me a built-in cane." *Удобный жилет — "Fit fer a swab." *Утеплённая толстовка — "Clothes from a nose!" *Цилиндр — "Even a dirty ol'pirate could use a dapper day." *Шляпа бифало — "Keeps me ears warm." *Кустошляпа — "Fer blendin' in wit' th'landlubbers." *Шляпа пчеловода — "Woodlegs ain't no honey farmer!" Reign of Giants *Ледяной куб — "Keeps me 'ead cool." *Дождевая шляпа — "Keeps yer head dry." *Дождевик — "Keeps me blouse dry." *Кошачья шапка — "Hope none o'me mates catch me in this gettup." *Модный арбуз — "I love me water fruits but this be ridiculous." *Летний свежилет — "Right back at ye, sunny boy." *Цветочная рубашка — "'Tis light an stylish." *Глазонтик — "Ye'll keep an eye out fer ol'Woodlegs." *Жилет медвежьей спячки — "Toasty warm." ("Тёплый.") Shipwrecked *Змеиная шляпа — "On me head? Wear thet?" ("На мою голову? Надеть это?") *Змеиная куртка — "Leathers ta slick th'rain away." *Мозгошляпа — "A jelly ta rest upon me dainty head." *Двузонтик — "'Tis th'work of a madman." ("Творение безумца.") *Ветровка — "Ol'Woodlegs be an expert windbreaker!" *Жировой костюм — "Ye has gotta be kiddin' me." ("Вы, должно быть, издеваетесь.") *Очиститель частиц — "Smells o'freshness when me wears it." ("Чую свежесть когда надеваю.") *Обтекаемая шляпа — "Cuts me walkin' time in half!" ("Уменьшает время ходьбы в два раза!") *Акулья зубная коронка — "Madness ta put th'devil's knives on me head." Книги (SW) *Прелести вулканологии — "Devil magic thet summons demons from th'sky!" ("Дьявольская магия, что призывает демонов с неба!") Артефакты *Ленивый собиратель — "Me magic chain." ("Моя волшебная цепь.") *Магосвет — "I be a walkin' lighthouse!" ("Я как ходячий маяк!") *Амулет строительства — "Wearin' this ol' amulet makes me feel so smart!" ("Надевая этот древний амулет, я чувствую себя очень умным!") *Киркотопор — "'Tis multipurpose." ("Для разных дел.") *Ленивый исследователь — "Magic peg legs!" ("Волшебные деревянные ножки!") *Посох призывателя звёзд — "Th' stars aren't under th' domain o' man." ("Звёзды не подвластны человеку.") *Посох разрушения — "I's ain't against some helpful magic." ("Немного полезной магии не помешает.") *Тулецитовая броня — "Feels like I be wearin' treasure." ("Чувствую, будто надел сокровище!") *Тулецитовая булава — "Whut a beaut!" ("Какая красота!") *Тулецитовый медальон (спокойно) — "Not a peep o'magic." ("Ни капли магии.") *Тулецитовый медальон (начало) — "All be calm." ("Всё спокойно") *Тулецитовый медальон (окончание)- "It be slippin' away..." ("Оно прошло...") *Тулецитовый медальон (стабильно)- "Th'nightmare's at its peak!" ("Кошмары на пике!") *Тулецитовый медальон (убывание) — "Me pegs feel it be dyin'." ("Мои деревяшки чувствуют, что оно стихает.") *Тулецитовый медальон (предупреждение) — "Somethin' feels off..." ("Что-то не так...") *Тулецитовый медальон (продолжение) — "It be buildin'!" ("Оно нарастает!") *Тулецитовая корона — "A crown o' jewels." ("Корона из драгоценных камней.") *Тулецит — "Wonder whut this be worth?" ("Интересно, сколько это стоит?") *Тулецитовая стена — "These walls be even older than me!" ("Эти стены, должно быть, старше меня самого!") *Тулецитовая стена (в инвентаре) — "Ancient walls ta protect precious treasure." ("Древние стены для защиты ценнейшего сокровища.") *Гончиус стрелятиус — "Tis a magical cannon." ("Это волшебная пушка.") *Гончиус стрелятиус (в инвентаре) — "Twill need a base ta be useful." ("Нужна будет база, чтоб был полезен.") Вулканическое *Обсидиановый топор — "Keep thet away from me legs!" ("Держись подальше от моих ног!") *Обсидиановое мачете —"Thet thing gets hot!" ("Эта штука нагревается!") *Обсидиановое копьё — "Poke ye wit' fire!" ("Ткну с огнём!") *Обсидиановая броня — "It be heavy 'n hot." ("Тяжёлая и горячая.") *Обсидиановая кокосовая граната — "Ka-boom!" ("Ка-бум!") *Посох морехода — "Keeps th'wind at me back." ("Держит ветер за спиной.") *Воющая раковина — "Brings th'storm down." ("Успокаивает бурю.") *Вулканический посох — "Ye'll do me biddin' now, 'cano!" ("Теперь ты будешь выполнять мои приказы, Вулкан!") Боссы *Приход босса — "Some big devil be upon me!" ("Какой-то большой дьявол нападает!") *Циклоп-олень — "Arrrr ye serious?" ("Арррр, серьёзно?) *Глаз циклопа-оленя — "Tis a giant eyeball." ("Огромный глаз.") *Гигантское щупальце — "Thar be slime!" ("Весь в слизи!") *Королева пауков — "Woodlegs yields ta no queen, spider or udderwise!" ("Вудлегс не поддаётся ни одной королеве, будь то паучья или иная!") *Паучья шляпа — "Wear a spider on me head? Bah!" ("Надеть паука на голову? Тьфу!") *Энт — "Glad me legs don't do that!" ("Хорошо что мои ноги так не делают!") *Древний страж — "I've 'eard tales o' this devil..." ("Я слышал истории об этом Дьяволе...") *Рог стража — "Aye, a treasure indeed!" ("Да, точно сокровище!") *Большой украшенный сундук — "How does Woodlegs get it back ta th'ship?!" ("Как Вудлегсу перетащить это обратно на корабль?") Reign of Giants *Лось(Гусь) — "Keep 'er off me boat!" ("Держись подальше от моей лодки!") *Яйцо лося/гуся — "Whut beast lurks wit'in!" ("Что за чудище кроется внутри!") *Лусёнок — "Ahoy big duck!" ("Ахой, большая утка!") *Пуховое перо — "Thet bird must be 'uge!" ("Эта птица, должно быть, здоровая!") *Медведь-барсук — "Back ye badgerin' devil!" ("Назад, Дьявол!) *Толстая шкура — "Smells badgerin' me nose." ("Запах терзает мой нос.) *Драконья муха — "Take Woodlegs to yer tresures!" ("Покажу Вудлегсу свои сокровища!") *Чешуя — "'Tis a wondrous treasure." ("Невиданное сокровище.") *Лава — "Lookin' pretty fiery." ("Выглядит довольно пламенно.") *Лава (остыла) — "Lookin' safer now." ("Теперь выглядит безопаснее.") Shipwrecked *Тюльнадо (вихрь) — "Thet wind is whippin' like th'devil's sneeze!" ("Этот ветер хлещет, как чих дьявола!") *Тюльнадо (тюлень) — "Don't ye be lookin' at me wit' them sad eyes." ("Не смотри на меня своими грустными глазами.") *Лопасти турбины — "Methinks thar's a use fer this." ("Думаю, найду этому применение.") *Магическая печать — "Whut th' devil is thet?" ("Что это, чёрт возьми, такое?") *Тигровая акула — "Come at me ye striped devil!" ("Подходи, дьявол полосатый!") *Глаз тигровой акулы — "Reminds me o' me ol' first mate, Wildeye Weston." ("Напоминает мне о моём первом друге, Уилдай Уэстон.") *Акульи жабры — "Ye won't be breathin' through these namore!" ("Без них ты не сможешь дышать теперь!") *Акулий котёнок — "Don't ye look at me wit' those adorable eyes..." ("Не смотри на меня этими очаровательными глазами.") *Логово акульих котят — "Th'kitties sharpen their claws here." ("Эти котики точат здесь свои когти.") *Логово акульих котят (неактивно) — "Here kitty-kitty?" ("Сюда, кис-кис?") *Пальмовый энт — "Yarr, wit' those tree legs we're pract'ly kin!" ("Ярр, с такими ногами мы почти родственники!") *Крякен — "'Tis th' mightiest beast in th' sea! ("Самая могучая тварь в море!") *Щупальце Крякена — "Have at ye!" *Трофейный рюкзак — "Me thought me lost thet!" ("Я думал, что потерял его!") *Глубинный сундук — "Aye, this be what Woodlegs lives fer!" ("Да, это то ради чего Вудлегс жил!") Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Shipwrecked Категория:Цитаты персонажей